poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Meets Thomas
This is Timothy Meets Thomas goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Thomas: Let me go! Oogie Boogie: Don't worry, Little tank engine/Train Prime. My train friend will be here soon. Thomas: Who are you talking about? hatch opens and Timothy the Ghost Engine enters as the Oogie Boogie song starts playing Timothy: Well, well, well~ What have we here?~ Thomas the Tank Engine, huh?~ Oh, I'm really scared~ So, you're the Train-Prime, Oogie's talking about~ Ha, ha you're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ You're joking me, you gotta be~ This can't be the right guy~ He's ancient, he's ugly~ I don't know which is worse~ Oogie Boogie: He might just split a seam now, if I don't die laughing first~ Timothy: When Timothy the Ghost Train says~ There's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Oogie Boogie: Cause he's the Boogie man~ Timothy: And if you aren't shakin' then there's something very wrong~ Oogie Boogie: Cause this maybe the last time, you hear the Boogie song~ Timothy: Ohhh~ The Plundering Six: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie and Timothy: Ohhh, (I'm) he's Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Evil Ryan: Well if he's feeling antsy and there's nothing much to do~ Oogie Boogie: I might just cook him a special batch of snake and spider stew~ Aria Blaze: Ew!~ Bertram T. Monkey: And don't you know the one thing that will make it work so nice?~ Timothy: A roly-poly OpThomas Prime to add a little spice~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Airachnid: Ohhh~ Timothy: Oh yeah~ Clyde Bandicoot, King Sombra and the Fallen: Whoa-oh~ Timothy: Ohhh~ Kaos, The Evil Mane 6, Princess Malucia and Megatron: Whoa-oh~ Diesel 10 and Timothy: Oh yeah, I'm (he's) Timothy the Ghost Engine~ Thomas: Release me now or you must face the dire consequences~ You killed yourself for nothing~ So please, come to your senses~ Timothy: You're jokin', you're jokin'~ Evil Anna: We can't believe our ears~ Adagio Dazzle: Will someone please just shut him up~ Evil Elsa: We're drowning in our tears~ Diesel 10: It's funny, we're laughing~ Queen Chrysalis: You really are too much~ Princess Malucia and Dr. Neo Cortex: And now with your permission, We're going to do our stuff~ Thomas: Hah! Like what? Evil Ryan: Let's just say the best we can. (Musical Interlude) Sonata Dusk: Whoa! The sound of rolling dice to us is music in the air~ Timothy: Cause I'm a gamblin' Ghost Engine~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Although he doesn't play fair~ Timothy: It's much more fun, I must confess~ Oogie Boogie: With lives on the line~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and the Dazzlings: Not ours, of course~ Starscream: But yours, old pal~ Clyde Bandicoot: Now that'd be just fine~ Thomas: Release me fast or you'll have to answer for this heinous act~ Evil Ryan: Oh, brother. You're something~ Timothy: You put me in a spin~ Princess Malucia: You're not comprehending, the position that you're in~ Trixie (Opposite) and the Machine Robos: It's hopeless, you're finished, you haven't got a prayer~ Timothy: Cause I'm Timothy the Ghost Train~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey, Evil Anna and Sunset Shimmer(Opposite): And you ain't going nowhere~ All the villains: laughter Thomas: Oh, Crash and friends, wherever you are, you need to rescue me! Timothy: Thomas the Tank Engine! We meet at last! Thomas: Who are you? How did you know me? Timothy: chuckles Haven't you heard rumors spreading about a ghost engine, who was in the same class as you, falling off a cliff into a revein? Thomas: Timothy? It's you. I thought you were dead. Timothy: And I am. But some people say that they've seen my ghost haunting the sodor viaduct. Thomas: Yeah. And why are your friends with you? Timothy: But, my friend, your talking about another Timothy. And the answer to your question is because I want to exact my revenge on you. Thomas: You mean the Non-ghost version of you. And second, I don't think you'll have revenge like Bertram want revenge on his good twin brother. Timothy: I heard that there's another me who works at the Sodor Clay Pits with Bill and Ben. Thomas: Yup, now Non-ghost you lives in the Equestria Girls Universe. Timothy: to Soundwave Fetch me this other Timothy so that I may speak to him in person. Soundwave: Mr. Smee's voice Aye aye, sir. dispatches Laserbeak from his chest Thomas: What do you want from me, Timothy? Timothy: I want those powers you've got. Evil Ryan: And Ryan F-Freeman to join the Dazzlings. Thomas: You'll never reach him. He's too far. Bertram T. Monkey: Clyde Bandicoot has a Keyblade like Crash. When Adagio do, she'll put a Siren Pendant around Ryan's neck. Oogie Boogie: Oh, don't worry, pal. We've got somethin' special for you. Bring it in, Nightmare. Thomas: Who are you talking to? Nightmare Moon: Me. in a large crate Thomas: Luna? You're with them? Nightmare Moon: Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. I am not her. I am sparated from her now. Thomas: Oh. Who are you and who separate you from Princess Luna? Nightmare Moon: Aren't you forgeting? I was sparated from Luna a few years ago by Twilight. Anyhow, look at what's inside this crate. the crate Thomas: Uh oh. What's this? Nightmare Moon: Don't worry. It'll all be fine once you're inside. Thomas into the crate Evil Ryan: Nice job, Nightmare Moon. Blaze and Sonata Dusk close the lid and seal it up Bertram T. Monkey: chuckles Told you someone would give him the shove. Adagio Dazzle: Nightmare didn't shove him. She bucked him. Clyde Bandicoot:sighs Go back to sleep, Adagio. Timothy: Whatever you do, do not let him out of that crate. Sonata Dusk: Ok. the other Timothy is working at the Sodor Claypits with Marion, Bill and Ben Timothy: Hi, Marion. Marion: Hello, Timothy. Timothy: Are you happy for the Holiday? Marion: Of course I am. It's Halloween. Jack Skellington's favourite holiday. Timothy: Yes, I remember. they hear a buzzing noise Timothy: Did you hear bees, Marion? Marion: up and sees Laserbeak No. Look! Timothy: Laserbeak! Let's get away from him and out of here! shoots a smoke pellet, which hits the ground, and grabs Timothy with a pair of robotic arms Marion:coughs Timothy? he's been taken He's been train-napped! I'll go tell Crash and the others. Later Thomas: Hello? Ryan is playing with a paddleball Evil Ryan: What's taking that Mini-Con of Soundwave's so long? soon comes flying in and puts Timothy on the floor Evil Ryan: Laserbeak returns, Megatron. Megatron: Timothy. Just the train our friend Timothy wanted to see. Timothy: What are you talking about? I'm Timothy. Nightmare Moon: Oh, Timothy. ghost engine comes out of the shadows Evil Elsa: Timothy meet Timothy the Ghost Engine. Timothy: So you're the ghost engine everybody's been talking about. Timothy the Ghost Engine: Yes I am. I see you got a reputation at the Sodor Claypits. Timothy: And you got your reputation by killing yourself. Evil Ryan: Yes he did.coughs Where's Ryan, you non-ghost Train-Bot? Timothy: On vacation with Miko. Bertram T. Monkey:evilly Do you think my good twin brother, Matau is with him? Timothy: Nope. He's back at the base. So, what do you want, Timothy? Timothy the Ghost Engine: I'm here to tell you that I want Thomas' powers. When I do, Adagio will have Ryan F-Freeman to join the Dazzlings. Timothy: Oh. So aren't you going to release him to do so? Bertram T. Monkey: No. Adagio wants Ryan to join the Dazzlings, permanently.to Adagio Adagio, show Non-ghost Timothy the pendant that looks like the one you are wearing. does so Timothy: Wow, that a nice red gem. How did you make it? Adagio Dazzle: Forged it from the crystals in my homeworld. Timothy: And what world would that be? Adagio Dazzle: Equestria. Timothy: Cool. What will you do with this, when Ryan comes? Adagio Dazzle: I'll put this on his neck. Timothy: gasp That's what you did to Thomas' girlfriend, Twilight Sparkle! Adagio Dazzle: Oh, really? And when was that? A couple of months ago? Timothy: I don't know. Where's Twilight? Adagio Dazzle: In Halloween Town probably searching for her boyfriend and try to save him. in Halloween Town Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Where could he be? Gordon: Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure that Thomas will be fine on his own. Wherever he is. Matau T. Monkey: Let me check my Demonbuster armor's scanner. checks the Demonbuster armor's scanners Twilight Sparkle: You got something, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I'm not sure. Marion the steam shovel coming Is that Marion? Crash Bandicoot: It is Marion. What brings you here? Marion: panting It's Timothy. He's been train-napped by Laserbeak. Matau T. Monkey: Who did he take Timothy to? Marion: I think his ghost engine self. Cody Fairbrother: Does Timothy the Ghost Engine have friends with him? Marion: Yes. The evil Trixie, the evil Sunset Shimmer, Shere Khan, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Soundwave, Megatron, Starscream and every villain on his side. Matau T. Monkey: Including my rival, Princess Malucia and the woman from Regular Show: The real Thomas? Marion: Yes. And I think they were after Thomas all this time. They were trying to take his powers for their own purposes. Cody Fairbrother: What about my brother, Ryan? Marion: Still on vacation with Miko. Oh, how I hope that Thomas and Timothy are okay. Matau T. Monkey: Hey. I think I located them. Marion: Really? Where are they, cyborg monkey apprentice? Matau T. Monkey: First, Marion. I'm Matau T. Monkey. The robo suit I'm wearing is my Demonbuster armor. Second, They are in Oogie's lair. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. If Oogie Boogie has them, they'll be doomed for sure. Oh, we have to save them. Crash Bandicoot: I'm sure we can Twilight. to Matau Matau, can you send Demonbuster armor to Ryan so he can help us. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Crash. out of his Demonbuster armor and pressed the button Engage Auto-pilot! Demonbuster armor starts moving on its own Marion: Wow! How does it do that, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: I just pressed Auto-pilot and it moves on it's own and does anything I tell it to. the Demonbuster armor Dance. Demonbuster armor starts to dance the Robot Bumblebee: Alright. Yeah. Let's dance. the Demonbuster armor's every dance move Matau T. Monkey: So, Marion. What do you think? Marion: I like it. But will it be enough to reach Ryan and Miko? I mean, they're in Japan and that's far away. Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. My Demonbuster armor has a GPS so it can know where Master Ryan is. Demonbuster armor locates Ryan and Miko, sprouds wings and takes flight Crash Bandicoot: See? Matau made the Demonbuster armor with Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man. in Japan, Ryan F-Freeman is at a resturant with Miko Nakadai Ryan F-Freeman: sigh That's a great restaurant. I'm sure Hiro Hamada works here. Miko Nakadai: I know, right? I used to come here almost every day to visit Hiro. I'm his cousin. I felt the same pain he felt when he told me about Tadashi. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Miko. At least, the Dazzlings are not here. Miko Nadakai: I know. Anyways, I hoping one day to be in my own Big Hero 6 movie. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Plus, I think that me and my girlfriend Meg Griffin will star in it. Miko Nadakai: So cool. I wonder what my superhero outfit will look like. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you and I will find out. Miko Nadaki: Me too. up and sees something Look! Ryan F-Freeman: around That's Matau's Demonbuster armor. How did it get here? Demonbuster Armor: Your young apprentice Matau requests your help immediately. There is a situation. Ryan F-Freeman: What's the situation? Demonbuster Armor: Thomas and Timothy are being held captive at Oogie Boogie's lair. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are the villains who taken them? Demonbuster Armor: Villains captors indentified. Timothy the Ghost Engine, Diesel 10, Evil Trixie and many others. Miko Nadaki: Are the Dazzlings with them? Demonbuster Armor: Unfortunately, yes. Ryan F-Freeman:gasp Why would the Dazzlings want me? Miko Nakadai: Probably because they want to put you under their spell and make you one of them. Another siren. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: What is it now? the vision he saw the Dazzlings, Evil Ryan, Bertram and Evil Anna blocking Ryan's way out Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you six blocking my way? I need to help Thomas. Bertram T. Monkey: You can't. Thomas is a prisoner for Timothy now. Aria Blaze: But wait till you see what's happened to his best friend. Percy down and the tank engine opens his eyes. They're red Ryan F-Freeman: Percy! What did you six do to him? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan